


The Spirit of Three Stars

by Burrahobbit



Series: Poetry in Motion [2]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Aftercare, Consensual Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Kink Negotiation, Lingerie, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory Negotiations, Scissoring, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-03-26 19:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13864203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burrahobbit/pseuds/Burrahobbit
Summary: Monika and Yuri have a... rather strange proposition. Sayori, despite her hesitation, has agreed to participate.





	1. Just Watch Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I caved and wrote another smut fic. This is a sequel to ‘Sick of Hiding My Heartbeat,’ but it’s not necessary to understand this.  
> The title is from [Concerning the UFO Sighting Near Highland, Illinois by Sufjan Stevens](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=zR2TqWDqO_w)

This is one of the weirdest things Sayori has ever done. Or, is going to do, she supposes, since she hadn't actually done it yet.

Not that she'd actually be doing anything, really - Monika had promised her that she won't have to do a thing, nor is she obligated to stay.

That's all comforting, but it doesn't make her any less anxious as she sits down in the chair Monika had indicated to her.

Monika puts a gentle hand on her shoulder. 

"Don't be nervous," she reminds Sayori. "We want you to be here."

Yuri walks out of the bathroom a moment later, wearing lacy, black lingerie.

Biting her lip, Sayori looks down at her hands, feeling incredibly awkward.

A hand touches her chin, lifting her face back up. Yuri smiles, her cleavage suddenly way too close. Sayori blushes bright red, forcing her eyes up.

"You can look at us much as you want," Yuri says, then walks over to the bed and sits down.

Monika gives Sayori a reassuring smile, then moves over to the bed as well.

As opposed to Yuri, Monika is still dressed - which means Sayori gets a very clear view of her stripping.

It's obvious that the show is for her, with how Monika glances at her as she pulls of the top layers.

Beneath her casual clothes, she's wearing white lace lingerie, with matching lace stockings.

Sayori has always known Monika is beautiful, but seeing her like this is completely different - in a good way.

Monika stands in front of Yuri, leaning down to kiss her, one hand resting on the other girl's arm.

Sayori can already feel excitement coursing through her, knowing what is to come. Although she’d agreed to this, she hadn’t realized it would actually turn her on this much.

Yuri pulls away and lays back, Monika straddling her to continue their kiss.

They're clearly starting out slow, maybe to make Sayori more comfortable.

Monika moves her hands down Yuri's body, gentle and loving in her caresses.

They’ve been dating for a little while now, but their affection has always been subdued due to the school’s PDA rules. Now, however, she can see the care they take with each other.

It’s strange, but Sayori feels heat beginning to pool between her legs at this blatant display of love.

Yuri reaches up and unclips Monika’s bra, freeing her breasts from their confinement. With one hand, the taller girl teases one of the already-hard nipples.

Monika pulls back from the kiss for a moment with a breathy sigh, but quickly presses their lips together once again.

Sayori’s heart speeds up, no longer in nervousness, but arousal. She has the perfect view of everything from where she’s seated.

Yuri pushes herself up as Monika reaches for her bra as well, discarding the black lace article beside the other clothing.

Though Monika’s are nothing to scoff at, Yuri’s breasts are large and beautiful. Sayori finds herself staring at them unabashedly, Yuri’s face reddening when she notices.

Her attention is quickly turned away, however, as Monika nuzzles into the girl’s neck, drawing out small noises.

Yuri moves her hands to Monika’s ass, squeezing as she moans.

Unconsciously, Sayori’s hand moves to the waistband of her shorts. She’s still hesitant, but her quickly growing need pushes her on.

Yuri’s hands have pushed into Monika’s underwear, massaging her plump backside appreciatively. One of her nipples is in Monika’s mouth, the brunette teasing at it with vigor.

As opposed to Yuri’s usually shy demeanor, she now moans loudly, and seemingly without care that there is someone watching.

One of Sayori’s hands dips into her pants and between her folds, stifling a moan of her own as excitement hums through her body.

Monika glances over, apparently having heard even with Sayori’s attempts at keeping quiet.

The girl smiles, grinding her hips down and biting her lip.

One of her hands pulls Yuri’s panties slightly aside, her finger just barely going in before coming back out, wet and glistening. She brings it closer, licking the slick off.

A jolt of arousal courses through Sayori, her hand moving slightly faster now as a moan escapes.

Taking that as encouragement, Monika presses two of her fingers to Yuri’s lips. She easily obliges, taking them into her mouth. 

Yuri’s hands remove themselves from Monika’s lingerie. One goes to rest on her hip, while the other teases the wet spot that has formed between Monika’s legs.

They’ve barely even done anything, just teasing and showing off, and Sayori can’t even imagine the torture it would be if it happened to her.

After a minute of this, Monika removes her fingers from Yuri’s mouth, instead positioning them at Yuri’s entrance, slowly pushing one in.

_Fucking Hell._

Unable to get the angle she wants like this, Sayori finally unzips her shorts and pushes them down, no longer caring about her own modesty.

“M-Monika!” Yuri says, and it’s the first time they’ve said anything since they got on the bed.

“Yes, Yuri?”

“P-please, I need-“

“Tell me what you need, darling.”

Yuri’s hips buck against Monika.

“N-need more, need you- need to feel you.”

Monika pulls her fingers out, to Yuri’s disappointment, pulling down her underwear, but leaving the stockings.

Yuri shucks off her own panties, then eagerly grabs for her girlfriend, pulling her into a kiss as their hips grind together.

Sayori can feel herself getting closer, the pressure in her core building.

The girls before her seem to be rapidly joining her, the teasing clearly over. Monika’s breasts bounce as she ruts into Yuri, and Sayori wonders which of them will finish first.

From Yuri’s cries of pleasure not much later, she is clearly the first to cum, her orgasm vocal and hot.

Monika joins her before Yuri’s orgasm has even finished, a flurry of movement before the two are spent.

But Sayori still isn’t done, her hand speeding up. She’s not finishing nearly as soon as she’d thought she would.

In the silence of the room, her own whines seem loud, but she doesn’t care about quieting herself anymore, focused on chasing her own pleasure.

“Sayori?”

She almost doesn’t pause, _god she’s so close._ With reluctance, Sayori looks up to where Yuri now stands before her, stark naked, cum still slick on her thighs.

“W-would, um...”

It’s a little strange to see Yuri so shy after her display only minutes before.

“W-would it be okay if I ate you out?”

Sayori’s eyes widen, feeling a pulse of excitement at the suggestion.

“I- I’m not going to last very long,” she warns.

Yuri nods, already looking excited. “I know.”

“...Okay.”

After a moment of hesitation, Sayori slides her underwear down, pushing herself forward to the edge of the chair.

Yuri kneels down, and seeing those breasts so close is tantalizing.

Sayori’s mouth is talking before she can think better of it. “U-um, before... before we do this, could I...” 

Seemingly picking up on her meaning, Yuri smiles. “Yes, you can touch them.”

Even with the promise of her own orgasm right there, Sayori really needs to try this at least once, in case they never do this again.

Her hands slowly cup around Yuri’s breasts. They’re softer than she was expecting, and her hands can’t even fit around them. Yuri is blushing, but not shying away, which Sayori takes as a good sign.

With the burning in her core beginning to ebb, Sayori pulls her hands away. She needs this so much, she can’t take much more waiting.

“O-okay, lets do this.”

She spreads her legs wider, feeling both embarrassed and aroused.

Yuri wastes no time, thank goodness, pushing her face into Sayori’s crotch.

It only takes a moment for Sayori to feel something wet enter her, and she gasps. 

It’s a strange sensation at first, but a pleasurable one.

“G-god, Yuri...”

It’s _amazing._ Sayori has to keep herself from pushing into the girl’s face.

Yuri’s tongue quickly gets her wound up again, Sayori’s knuckles turning white as she clutches the edge of the chair. 

She doesn’t even realize Monika has joined them until she’s right beside Sayori, grinning, one hand slowly going towards her.

“Would you mind if I pulled off your shirt and bra?”

Sayori opens her mouth, but finds her voice caught in her throat, so she just shakes her head, pulling the hem of her shirt up. Monika helps it the rest of the way off, then unclips the bra as well.

She reaches for Sayori’s breast, stopping inches from it.

“May I?”

Instead of answering, Sayori pushes herself towards the hand, making a soft moan as Monika thumbs over her nipple.

Monika leans down, her mouth closing over Sayori’s breasts and sucking.

“Fuck, that’s, g-god, Mon, yes...”

This has been a wild rollercoaster, but she’s finally on the edge, the sensations just perfect.

Her hips make erratic little half-bucks as she reaches her climax, babbling soft words of, “yes, y-yes, oh, Yuri, s-so good-“

Exhaustion quickly sets in as she comes down from her orgasm, her arms and legs feeling like jelly.

“Seems like you had fun,” Monika says, kissing her on the cheek. “Well, let’s get cleaned up.”

They help Sayori out of the chair and into the bathroom, setting her on the edge of the bathtub.

She doesn’t really have the energy to pay attention to them, so she closes her eyes and waits.

That was... crazy, but very enjoyable.

She never would have expected Monika or Yuri to be into that sort of thing, though she supposes that everybody has their kinks. Even people who seem perfectly vanilla can what something exciting from their sex life.

A gentle hand on her arm brings her back to the present.

Yuri is sitting beside her, cloth in one hand.

“Are you okay to clean yourself, or should I?”

Part of Sayori thinks it would probably be better if she did it herself, but the tiredness in her bones tells her otherwise.

“Please, could you?”

”Of course.”

The cloth is moved downwards, Yuri gently wiping at her inner thighs. With utmost care, Yuri cleans Sayori’s crotch as well, though she whines in protest at her own over-sensitivity.

“Sorry, sorry,” Yuri whispers, giving her gentle kisses on her cheek and rubbing her thigh in reassurance. “Is that enough?”

Sayori nods, leaning her head into the taller girl’s shoulder.

After a moment, she feels arms under her knees and back, lifting her up in the air. Soft hair brushes against her body, then sheets beneath her.

The bed beneath her jostles slightly with the weight of something else, and then again.

“Is she asleep?” she hears Monika ask quietly.

“N-no,” Sayori responds. “Tired, though.”

“You can sleep,” Yuri tells her.

“Can...” Sayori yawns. “Can you hold me?”

There’s a pause, then two sets of arms wrap around her, warmth radiating from them. 

She sighs happily, finally letting herself drift to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I love the Natsuki/Sayori/Protagonist that PfaGS gave us, but... I couldn’t help myself.  
> I thiiiiink I got a better grasp on smut this time around, but let me know what you guys think :3  
> Also, if you couldn’t tell, I’m kind of giving each of them their own set of kinks in this series. If you have any headcanons for each girls’ kinks, let me know!


	2. Club Activities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayori isn’t sure where she stands in terms of her relationships with Monika and Yuri, and she’s afraid of finding out. When Natsuki’s too sick to come to club, the answers to Sayori’s questions finally come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyyy new chapter!!! And this one actually has some plot to it.
> 
> I am EXHAUSTED, but I couldn’t help but put up this chapter before passing out. Hope you all like it!

It’s been a week, since... you know.

Natsuki’s out sick for the day, meaning Sayori will be alone with Monika and Yuri in the club.

She’s not really scared, just nervous. It’s obvious the two have wanted to talk to her, but she’s managed to nose her way out so far.

Her luck has run out.

Sayori steps inside the classroom, noticing Yuri and Monika already standing inside, chatting.

They notice Sayori as the door shuts noisily behind her.

With a nervous smile, Sayori sits down at the desk closest to the door, her eyes darting everywhere except the other people with her in the room.

Of course, they walk over to her, wearing matching expressions of worry.

“Is something wrong?” Monika says.

Trying to push through her nerves, Sayori shakes her head.

“No, I’m- fine, thank you.”

Neither of the girls before her look convinced.

“Don’t be afraid to tell us what’s wrong,” Yuri says.

“I-it’s nothing, really,” says Sayori. “You guys look like you have something on your minds, though.”

After a moment, Sayori’s deflection seems to work.

“There’s something Yuri and I have been wanting to talk to you about,” Monika explains. “It’s not bad, I promise.”

“W-what is it?”

“It’s about last week,” Yuri says.

There’s a sinking feeling in Sayori’s stomach.

“Look,” she quickly says, already feeling like she has to apologize. “You don’t have to feel bad if that-“

“We want to do it again,” Monika interjects.

The room stills. Sayori can feel her heart beating faster inside her chest.

“Not just that,” clarifies Yuri. “We’d like to date you.”

It takes a few moments to process this before Sayori is able to speak.

“B-both if you?”

“Both of us. We want a polyamorous relationship with you.”

Sayori was certainly not expecting this. She’d thought up tons of different ways this conversation could go, but this had never even crossed her mind.

“Are- are you sure?”

Monika’s hand wraps around Yuri’s, her other reaching for Sayori.

She takes the hand, fingers interlacing.

“We’re sure,” Monika says, her voice soft but confident.

“So... how’s this gonna work?”

“Well, it’s not that complicated,” Yuri says, smiling. “We’ll go on dates together, hold hands, kiss, have sex - or any combination of that. Or even none. We can start out slow. Whatever you’re comfortable with, that’s what we’ll do.”

Slow was kind of blown out of the water with last week’s escapade, but Sayori appreciates Yuri saying they’ll go at her pace.

“And... the sex...?”

“Obviously, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to,” Monika says. “Sex doesn’t have to be in the picture at all, if you don’t want it to be.”

Admittedly, Sayori kind of (read: very much) wants the sex to be in the picture.

“W-what if I do?”

Monika and Yuri share a look.

“If that’s the case, we can certainly include it in our relationship,” Yuri says.

“So, what do you say?” asks Monika. “Will you be our girlfriend?”

Sayori says ‘yes’ as easily as breathing.

The other two break out in smiles, hugging Sayori tightly.

“...Would it be okay if I kissed you?” Yuri asks, pulling away slightly.

Instead of answering, Sayori leans forward, capturing Yuri’s lips with her own.

As Yuri pulls back, Monika leans in as well, saying, “May _I_ kiss you?”

Sayori giggles, pulling her in, tasting something sweet on Monika’s mouth as they kiss.

Yuri puts a hand on Sayori’s thigh, pressing a quick kiss to her cheek.

Unbidden, memories from last week enter Sayori’s mind, and she blushes, the hand on her leg suddenly much more noticeable.

Monika moves to Sayori’s neck - not biting, just gently exploring. Yet Sayori can’t help the shiver that runs down her spine.

“Is everything okay, Sayori?” Yuri asks. “Do you want us to stop?”

Monika pauses at this, straightening to look at her girlfriends.

Sayori shakes her head rapidly - that’s the last thing she wants.

“No, I- I’m alright, don’t stop.”

Yuri stares at her for a few moments, clearly judging the truth of her words. Then, with some realization, her eyes widen.

With a grin, Yuri says, “Sayori, are you aroused?”

Cheeks heating with embarrassment, Sayori finds her voice caught in her throat, unable to find an excuse.

Monika puts a reassuring hand on Sayori’s shoulder.

“Remember, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”

“W-well, the same goes for both of you,” Sayori responds.

“I’m down,” Monika says with a shrug.

Yuri grins, leaning in. “If you’d allow me, I would take you right here, right now.”

Despite the excitement Sayori feels at this, she feels a little hesitant about the idea, considering their location.

“At school? In the middle of club?”

“Nobody ever comes in here after school besides us, so it’s not like we’d get caught...” says Monika.

After a moment of consideration, Sayori nods.

“Okay. Okay, yeah, I- let’s do this.”

“Would you like to go slow?” Yuri says.

Sayori checks the clock - they have thirty minutes until club ends.

“No, we should do this fast.”

“Then strip,” Monika says, a smile spreading across her face.

Face reddening once again, Sayori stands, taking off her uniform jacket as she does so. Her sweater and ribbon tie soon join it on the desk.

Slightly slower, Sayori unbuttons her dress shirt, dropping it on the desk before she can change her mind.

With calloused fingers, Monika undoes her bra, letting Sayori pull the straps forward.

Shoes, socks, skirt, and underwear come of in quick succession, each put neatly on top of the desk for when they’re once again needed.

“Still okay?” Monika asks.

Sayori nods, feeling both embarrassed and exhilarated as Yuri’s eyes rake down her body.

Said normally shy girl is first one to take initiative, stepping forward and threading her hands through Sayori’s hair, kissing her fervently. Sayori holds tight to the lapels of Yuri’s jacket.

From behind, Monika puts her hands on Sayori’s waist, pressing close. Her hands wander up slowly, touching and feeling as they go.

When Monika reaches Sayori’s breasts, she teases one lightly - barely any stimulus, but it still gets a moan from the shorter girl.

As much as they would love to tease her like this until she’s begging for release, their time is limited.

Yuri untangles herself from Sayori’s hair, instead moving down between Sayori’s legs to press at her folds.

Without much fanfare, Yuri dips her finger inside, feeling Sayori already soaked.

“Having sex in a place like this, does it excite you?”

Sayori whines as Yuri thrusts her hand up, a burst of pleasure coursing through her.

After a moment of thought, she removes her hand and steps back, much to Sayori’s annoyance.

“Sit on the desk,” Yuri orders.

Without hesitation, Sayori walks over and sits on top of the desk. She squeezes her legs together, trying to gain some kind of friction.

“Open your legs,” says Monika.

Sayori’s legs part, but only a little. Clearly not satisfied, Monika crosses her arms.

“More.”

Looking away, Sayori spreads them again, this time to a much greater degree.

Yuri steps forward, bending down slightly to inspect as she once again pushes her finger inside. Sayori tenses, desperately trying to hold back her noises.

“You’re doing so well, sweetheart,” Yuri says, watching as she slowly pumps her finger in and out.

With sudden and surprising force, Sayori bucks into Yuri’s hand, unable to hold back a moan.

Brow furrowing in confusion, Yuri looks to Monika, who seems deep in thought. Then, she giggles, walking to stand beside Sayori.

She gestures for Yuri to continue.

As she does so, pressing her hand harder into Sayori, Monika leans in close.

“You’re such a good girl,” she whispers in Sayori’s ear.

The reaction is just as before, though this time she manages to keep herself from becoming too loud.

“You like that? You want me to tell you how pretty you look with your pussy being fingered open on a desk?”

Sayori’s knuckles are white from clutching the edge of the desk, humping Yuri’s hand with unabashed pleasure.

“Well? _Do you?”_ Monika prompts.

“Y-yes!” Sayori says, gasping. “Yes, please, so good-“

Finally, Yuri can’t help herself. She kneels down and presses her face into Sayori’s crotch, making Sayori cry out.

Monika chuckles - she’s officially adding “oral fixation” to her mental list of Yuri’s kinks.

It doesn’t take long before Sayori is squirming and gasping, throwing her head back as she climaxes.

Yuri pulls her face away minutes later, looking extremely pleased.

Sayori herself seems a little unbalanced, but she manages to stand up from the desk with Monika’s help, the two girls helping her put her clothes back on.

Monika glances at the clock and is pleased to see they still have two minutes left.

“W-what about you guys?” Sayori asks, sitting down in one of the many chairs.

“What do you mean?” says Yuri.

“You’ve both... serviced me, but neither of you have said what I should do to repay you.”

“Repay...?” Monika shakes her head. “Sayori, you don’t have to feel like you owe us something. We wanted to do this.”

“If and when we do this again, we can do it properly,” Yuri says. “But don’t feel like you have to keep a tally.”

“...Okay,” says Sayori. “I’ll- I’ll try to keep that in mind. Thanks.”

At that point, the bell rings, releasing them from school.

As they gather their bags, Sayori pipes up, “You want to come over in my house?”

Monika and Yuri agree almost simultaneously.

“I’m sure Sayori needs a breather,” Monika says. “So let’s hold off on the mention of sex at her place.”

Sayori sputters for a moment before finding her voice. “W-well, I think we need to discuss something anyways.”

“And what’s that?”

“I have a crush on Natsuki.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here’s the thing: I love Trans Natsuki. She’s wonderful and amazing and I use that headcanon for everything.  
> Except, with a fic like this, I’m not really sure whether I should make her trans or not - mostly because it would effect the sexual parts of this story. I suspect a trans Natsuki would be pre-transition due to her home life, only on hormones at most. I’m currently leaning towards Natsuki not being trans (for a lot of reasons) but let me know what you guys think.


End file.
